Whole Different Kind of Crazy
by kaboom05
Summary: Harry had left one wizard world, only to enter a whole different one. Can he handle the ‘new kid on the block’ treatment from his peers? Or will he give in and head home?


Whole Different Kind of Crazy!

* * *

Summary: Harry had left one wizard world, only to enter a whole different one. Can he handle the 'new kid on the block' treatment from his peers? Or will he give in and head home?

**Author's Note: This is my first story drawn from a book. I wasn't quite sure how to do it, so I just pulled Harry straight out of Hogwarts for a year.

* * *

**

As Harry gave his last hug to Hermione and Ron, he sighed. Why did he have to leave? He never wanted to leave his friends behind! Especially when he's heading to a whole new country! Sirius had been very strict on this one though; he had to go to Canada. He had to learn the way of wizards from a different country! Why though? No one wanted him to leave. He sure didn't want to leave. As he pulled out of the big bear hug, he looked around at this place called an airport. Maybe muggles were smarter than they gave them credit for. Flying big huge chunks of metal with people in them had to take some talent right? He picked up his carry-on bag from his side, giving Hermione one last single-armed hug. Then Ron.

He slowly walked towards the Gate, turning to wave right before he disappeared around a corner. Not too sure he trusted this hunk of metal to bring him to Canada he boarded safely and buckled up, tight. Hugging his bag to his chest, he stared out the window. As others boarded the plane he sighed quietly, seeing Ron, Hermione and Ron's family leave. Within the half-hour the plane had left the ground and was soaring through the air. He clung to the his bag, though the clouds looked nice, he didn't understand the thought of being up here with them in any other way than on his broom.

When his luggage was checked, people sure thought it odd that he had a broom. It was for his reason though. As the passengers that sat next to him started talking to each other, Harry sighed. He suddenly felt very alone. This wasn't going to be fun. He had yet to arrive in Canada and he wanted to go home! How could this be a good thing? Anything that was bad from the start couldn't be good for him! Could it?

As he began to drift off to sleep, the young lady next to him prodded him with her finger. "You awake," she asked, looking at him.

"If I wasn't before, I am now," replied Harry, annoyed.

"Good," she said cheerily. "I'm Vikki, and this is my brother Vaughn," she said with a bright smile.

"Harry," he replied simply. "You know, happy people are hiding something, what's your problem," he inquired, sitting up.

"It's just how I am. There's nothing really wrong with me," she answered, thinking it over. "Yeah. Nope! Nothing wrong. My mom is supposed to pick up some reject from England. He was sent here to learn, but his story seems a little creepy to me," she stated, nodding slowly.

"Uhm, that's nice…" Harry said trailing off. What if he was the reject? Would she still be nice to him?

Harry just stared intently at her. She had flowing black hair that reached just below her shoulders. There were chronic blonde and hot pink highlights in her hair. Her eyes were a clear blue. She was pretty; anyone who didn't see that must have been blind. But Harry was here to form relationships he was here to learn. Plus, he hardly knew the girl. All he knew was that she was very hyper and happy and beautiful. That's not much to base anything on. He slid down in his seat, returning to looking back out the window. The skies were clear and they looked to be landing pretty soon.

Harry nodded slightly, buckling up. He pulled his bag off the floor and hugged it to his chest, resting his chin on it. There was a box in it. It was quite surprising to him, since he hadn't put it there. He slowly unzipped the bag and pulled out a book. Not a box. He looked through it, seeing many moving pictures of Harry, Hermione…everybody! He cracked a smile and slipped the book back into his bag before anyone could see it.

After the plane landed, Harry climbed out of the plane and breathed in the fall air. He shrugged slightly and headed inside to get his luggage. Harry stepped out of the airport, into the fall breeze. School would be starting within a week. He bit his lip, pulling a picture from his pocket. It was of a woman in her mid-twenties, with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. This was to be the woman who showed him around. She look nice, but every time this thought popped into his head soon after 'But looks can be deceiving' came.

After standing outside for quite some time, that specific lady wandered up to him. "Are you Harry Potter," she inquired, speaking slowly as if Harry was stupid, or deaf.

Harry just stared at her blankly for a while before nodding slowly. "That I am," he said, speaking just as slow as her for no apparent reason. He tried toning down his accent as much as he could, though judging by the look of amusement on her face it was still quite audible.

"Your English," she asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

Again, Harry nodded. He opened his mouth to repeat what he had said before, but the same girl from the plane skipped up, holding her luggage. She dropped it and hugged the lady dramatically.

"Hey mom," she exclaimed before realizing Harry was standing there. Her eyes widened slightly. "You're the reject," she said quietly, more to herself than to him.

"The one and only," he replied with a simple shrug.

"Vikki, don't say that. Wait, have you two met before or something," asked Vikki's mom.

"Just now, on the plane," they both said in unison. Apparently their speaking in unison was hilarious because Vikki burst out into laughter.

"Calm down Vick. Where's your brother," asked the lady, staring intently at Vikki.

"Cool it mom, he's getting his bags. I tried leaving him in England but that didn't work out too well," Vikki said, adding a dramatic sigh.

"I'll go get him. You two stay here, and Vick?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't scare Harry too bad. He's not quite used to people like you," said Vikki's mom with a smile.

Vikki and Harry stood outside for quite some time. As the time went by, Vikki asked bizarre questions about why Harry was here, and what school he would be going to. Apparently, Vikki knew it was near where they lived but had no idea what kind of school it was, or exactly where it was. Harry shrugged; telling her it was just a simple school for advanced people. He'd be staying there during the week and would come home to her and her family during the weekends.

The next question was positively stupid and Harry was glad that Sandra and Vikki's brother had returned right when she had finished asking it.

"Oh yeah, Harry, I'm Sandra. You know Vikki and this is her twin brother, Vaughn," she stated, not quite sure if Harry had spoken to Vaughn before.

"I know. Just haven't spoken to him, yet," he nodded, "Hey, I'm Harry." It was a simple introduction, couldn't hurt anybody. Could it?

"That's great," replied Vaughn sarcastically, "Mom, can we go now? The guys are waiting for me."

"Yeah, come on lets go. Everybody has their stuff right," asked Sandra.

"Yes," they all answered in unison, as if they were drones.

They all marched their way to the car and loaded everything up into the trunk. Harry had his trunk, and a few bags of clothes. The others thought it sort of weird, though they soon got over it. Vaughn raced to the front seat of the car, but was quickly slowed down by the wrath of Sandra.

"Vaughn Taylor! Let Harry have the front seat, no one wants to hear your eerie Emo music anyway," exclaimed Sandra, not angry but displeased with his lack of manners.

Vaughn stopped dead in his tracks. His mom had never yelled at him, nor had she ever spoken ill of his style. She always said she liked how different he was from others. He stalked off, on the way to simply get a taxi ride home.

Knowing he'd end up at the house sooner or later, Sandra climbed into the car, followed by Vikki. Harry stood there, watching Vaughn walk off. He glanced in the car at the girls then ran after Vaughn, just catching him before he waved down a taxi. He grabbed his arm.

"Where're you headed Vaughn," asked Harry, making very small talk.

"Somewhere. Let go before I have to hurt you," muttered Vaughn.

"Why don't you just come with us? It's not going to hurt anyone. You can sit in the front," offered Harry, trying desperately.

Vaughn turned, looking at Harry as if he was indefinitely crazy. No one had ever run after him after an outburst, it was slightly amusing. Harry had a slight look of frenzy in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to cause any trouble. Hell, he didn't even want to be here. It sucked that he had only been here for a short while and had already upset someone. Now, as the look in Harry's eyes turned to pleading, Vaughn sighed.

"Alright freak boy, I'm coming. Just let go of me," said Vaughn, unsatisfied that he had caved in.

Harry quickly let go and headed off towards the car, with Vaughn slowly following behind him. When they reached the car, Harry climbed into the backseat with Vikki. The ride home was a silent one. No music. No conversation. Rather boring actually. Within half an hour they pulled up in front of a great house.

They climbed out of the car, Harry gaping open-mouthed at the house. He made his way slowly to the trunk of the car and grabbed his bags. As he slowly got over it, he headed inside. He stopped in the doorway. There was a grand staircase, that led up to only god knows what.

"Harry, move," screamed Vaughn. He was loaded down with not only his bags but also Vikki's. Harry quickly moved, to the side and continued to be in awe. Sandra was the last in, holding nothing but her car keys.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you to your room," offered Sandra. She began on her way up the stairs, Harry in tow.

Sandra smoothly made her way up the stairs and turned left. Down this hall way there were four doors. She explained what they were. One was Vaughn's room, and his bathroom. The other two were Harry's room and his very own bathroom. Sandra opened the door to his room and stepped aside to let Harry in.

"Here it is, Harry. I know it's very boring, but you can spice it up any way you like," Sandra smiled and left the room.

Harry put his luggage down and dropped onto his bed. He scrambled back up and headed over to his backpack. He pulled the picture of his parents and the photo book of his friends from it. He neatly set them down next to the bed then collapsed onto it again.

"As comfy as it needs to be," he murmured, closing his eyes.

That serene peacefulness didn't last for too long. Soon, Vaughn and Vikki were heard throughout the whole house, screaming rather dumb things at each other. Harry thought they were fighting over what he had done to her luggage, but he was wrong. They were fighting over what they wanted for dinner!

"God almighty…" Harry said rolling his eyes. He rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Chinese," screamed Vikki.

"Pizza," replied Vaughn just as loud.

Sandra was nowhere in sight. She had probably escaped while she had the chance. This one worded battle went on for quite some time. Vikki, Vaughn, Vikki, and then Vaughn! Harry felt like he was reading the same line in a book over and over again. Harry felt like he was reading the same line in a book over and over again. Harry felt like he was reading the same line in a book over and over again.

In the end, they all just went to McDonalds. This whole fast food thing was new to Harry. The food was addictive, tasted so well. It seemed too good to be true. And it was. Harry soon found out that it wasn't so great for your body. Of course, he didn't mind too much.

After dinner, the headed home, had showers and went to bed. His first day hadn't been too bad. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. He drifted off to a peaceful sleep, not at all aware of what was to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? I know the reading the same line thing was kind of lame, but I did have fun copying and pasting it that many times. Well, please review to tell me how it works for you. Some tips would be nice as well…**


End file.
